Claribel Ashmore
Beginnings Her father, when he was still present as a parental figure in her life, often purchased weaponry from Artur's dad. Both Artur and his father would frequent visit the farm. Young Artur, being the stick-in-the-mud he was, quickly piqued Claribel's interest. She had one goal, which was to annoy the living shit out of him. Soon they became childhood friends out of playful banter. However when Claribel's father promptly disappeared from her life so did Artur. Current state Claribel Ashmore has lived on a farm all her life, rarely venturing to any of the more populated settlements in the area. Due to this she's more than a little bit clueless about her surroundings. However she is an expert in caring for, raising, and murdering sheep; as well as gathering resources from their mutilated corpses. She mainly lives off these resources that she collects, to the extent that she'll wear sheep skin even in summer. She is a single child and her parents left her responsible for the sheep and farm ever since she was young. One day she woke up (much to her displeasure) that her parents had left her for the city; leaving her to take care of the farm forever. Her sheep had become her family, and she now kills them with loving care. She honours their dead bodies by trying to utilise every part of the sheep (no matter how torn up their bodies end up). Claribel was re-united with her child hood friend when Artur returned to his home town to go about who-knows-business (Claribel didn't give it any importance and it was quickly disregarded). Artur offered her protection if she agreed to be his vassal, and in order to secure her well-being as well as her sheep she quickly agreed. She turned out to be a completely useless vassal that was in constant need of protection, however albeit a loyal one. Whenever she screwed things up Artur raced to amend it. However their times of banter and playful pranks were now long gone as Artur became a mega-stick-in-the-mud (much to Claribel's displeasure), and Claribel feels as if he has changed for the worse. She still remains fond of her long-lost friend but can't help but feel a little concerned and worried. Trying to convert him to her (made up) Sheep religion had not been helping the situation. Beliefs Surprisingly she's quite nihilistic in attitude and has a rather apathetic out look to the world. Beyond her sheep nothing really means anything to her, the the point that her sheep really are the closest thing she has to anything even resembling a religion. She respects animals a lot more than people, but despite this she still looks fondly upon the human race. Her naivety keeps her positive outlook on the world, and her optimism is so strong to the point it often leads to recklessness. She's oblivious and the workings of the world are a blur to her. Who is king does not matter to her. Attitudes towards others in the realm She currently does not know anyone except Artur.Category:Characters